


Always

by lavenderlotion



Series: Ficlets for: 'Drabble Challenge: 1-150' [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angry Peter, Established Relationship, M/M, Married Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 04:45:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14253300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: For the prompt: “I’m your husband. It’s my job.”





	Always

**Author's Note:**

  * For [frostedgoddess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/frostedgoddess/gifts).



“Peter, Peter, stop!” Stiles begged, grabbing at Peter’s arm and trying to pull him back.

He stepped in front of the man, put himself between Peter and the douche bag who decided calling Stiles a ‘worthless, whore of a sugar-baby’ in front of Peter was something resembling a good idea. Stiles knew the douche bag—had known him, anyway, a lifetime ago, and had slept with him for money. Things had been bad, when Stiles first left Beacon Hills, alone and terrified and full of grief he had no idea what to do with.

But he had made things work, however he had to.

And things were better now. Things were  _ so much _ better. Now, he had a job, a good one, and he had Peter. They had a nice apartment, and a dog. And they were happy,  _ Stiles _ was happy. He had moved on with his life, long ago, and he had never expected anything like this to happen.

“C’mon man! Think I’m afraid of you?” Eric—and seriously, fuck him—spat, literally, spittle flying from his mouth.

The bar they were at was a little… gross. It wasn’t a place Stiles would even think to step foot into, not anymore, but Isaac had been the one to plan Scott’s bachelor party—and here they were. The night had been going fine, as fine as it could, when Stiles had to be around the pack he had years ago run away from—whether it was for his own survival or not.

“Peter, please, please stop,” Stiles tried, pushing against Peter’s chest but the wolf wasn’t budging an inch. In fact, Stiles was pretty sure he had started up a sub-vocal growling in his chest—if the vibrations he could feel were anything to go by. 

“This  _ fucker _ is going to apologize for disrespecting you,” Peter ground out, jaw clenched and his eyes narrowed as he continued to stare over Stiles’ shoulder at Eric. Stiles didn’t need to look back to know what the ugly smirk on Eric’s face would look like. 

“Man I get it, his ass is tight as all hell, but you really need to calm the fuck down,” the words hit Stiles hard, had him blinking back tears before he knew what to do with himself. 

Stiles knew it was silly, to let words spoken by such a miserable man affect him so much, but he almost lost control of Peter. Thankfully, Scott and Isaac had seemed to notice what was going on, and they managed to get Peter out of the bar. Stiles trailed behind them, mind racing and too far away all at once, desperately trying to process what had just happened.

He’d never seen Peter so angry before. Hell, he was  _ still _ angry, practically seething with rage. Now that they were out of the bar, his eyes were glowing blue, shining in the dark night. He was breathing through his nose, harsh, angry pants of breath the steamed the cold air. Stiles watched, his own arms wrapped around himself under the neon lighting of the bars sign, Peter pace back and forth.

“What was that?” Stiles asked, voice no more than a whisper but Peter heard him. Peter also went still, body tensing up and Stiles had no idea what to expect, but it wasn’t the whine that Peter let out.

“I was  _ trying _ to fucking defend you! I’m your husband. It’s my job!” Peter yelled, throwing his arms out in a show of anger that Stiles wasn’t used to. Peter always had tight, ironclad control—not just of his wolf, but over everything. 

“You’re  _ mine _ . No one,  _ no one _ , gets to hurt you,” the words were said far softer, and Peter’s entire frame seemed to… deflate. Stiles didn’t hesitate to step forward, to pull Peter into his arms and hug him as tightly as he could.

“I love you,” Stiles said, tears at his eyes. He felt the metal of Peter’s ring, the ring Stiles had put there, against the skin of his back when Peter returned the hug.

Stiles leaned back with a smile, pulled Peter into a harsh, wet kiss to show his gratitude. “I don’t need you to defend me, or protect me. I just need you to love me.”

“Always,” Peter breathed in turn, and Stiles kissed him.

**Author's Note:**

> and some Steter! fun fact, Steter is the pairing that I have written the most fics for, at 32 fics, wit Stilinskicest and Stargent tied together at 22. Following those two is Sterek with 9, but that is going to change very soon with the Sterek bingo happening in May!
> 
>  
> 
> [my tumblr!!!](https://lavender-lotion.tumblr.com/)


End file.
